Conventional garment washing processes, such as washing machines, are not able to remove all unwanted dirt, odours and organisms, such as bacteria. Furthermore, drying garments in an enclosed space, such as indoors, is limited and can lead to unpleasant odours, dampness and mould.
Drying and/or exposing garments in direct and natural sunlight is preferable because it leaves the garment with a clean feel and unique characteristics that cannot otherwise be achieved. The characteristics that are obtained as a result of exposing clothes to natural sunlight are considered pleasant and desirable and includes a characteristic smell that may be referred to as a ‘sunshine scent’.
However, if the local environment is not suitable then it may not be possible to hang garments in direct sunlight. For example, it is not possible to hang garments outdoors if the weather is wet, windy or cold, or if local air pollution is prohibitive. Furthermore, some people may not have access to appropriate outdoor areas. In such situations, users have to either use a clothes dryer (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,806) or hang the garments on lines or rack indoors. However, neither of these methods will result in the garments having the distinctive characteristic smell of a garment that has been dried in the sunshine.